Prucan - Meetings at the World Conference
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Canada is once again ignored by the other countries at a World Conference, except for one. How will that impact the meeting for the Canadian?
1. Chapter 1

Please tell me what you think of this! I love this pairing so I want to know if I did it well enough!

I don't own Hetalia :P

* * *

Prussia arrives at the World Conference, tagging along with his brother Germany since he's no longer an official country. He does share half of the work load with his brother, attempting to be the responsible older brother. Besides, it's not like he doesn't have the free time to do it, since he was dissolved, he's found himself with more free time than he knows what to do with.

One by one, all of the other countries arrive, and soon it's time to start the meeting. They count the countries there, and feel like somebody is missing. England eventually yells out, after much confusion, "Hey! America's not here!"

France begins to frown because he noticed two people missing, not one. He realizes with a start that Canada isn't in the group either. His frown deepens when he notices that apparently no one else noticed that he's not there.

Suddenly, loud, obnoxious laughter echoes through the hallway and into the room, eliciting groans from some of the other countries. Some of them had hoped that the western nation wasn't going to show up at all and they'd have a quiet meeting for once. They hear his voice as he gets closer before he bursts into the room, full of energy as usual. "The HERO has arrived! NA HA HA HA!"

The room immediately erupts into loud chatter, while England goes over to America to berate him for being late and making them wait for him. While everyone is distracted, a second country slips into the room. His appearance doesn't gather any attention, and he sighs dejected that no one has noticed his arrival. However, two nations noticed his entrance and the lack of attention that the other countries are giving him, twin frowns appearing on two different faces.

Canada looks over to France, who smiles sympathetically, raising the Canadian's spirits slightly. It made him feel better to know that at least France noticed that he wasn't there. Prussia tilts his head slightly, wondering why no one else cares/notices that he's also late to the meeting. Canada quickly finds his spot next to France and sits down, not wanting to disturb the other countries.

America and England are staring at each other, and Canada sighs at their behavior. Eventually Germany gets annoyed at the constant talking, and calls the meeting to begin. The meeting continues normally, when suddenly it's time to talk about the problems that each nation is having. America goes first, naturally, immediately launching into a speech about global warming, causing multiple countries to groan. The speeches go around the table, until finally it's Canada's turn to stand up.

He stands up and starts speaking, but no one looks at him. Instead, they all look to Russia, who has stood up as well and is now talking about problems in his country, glaring at anyone who wants to interrupt. Canada sits back down, dejected and looks sadly around at the other nations.

By this point, France has started poking, literally, England trying to get a response from the Brit. Normally this would cause Canada to smile, but not today.

Prussia narrows his eyes at the way that the other countries have treated Canada and stands up. Germany immediately glares at him, "East! Sit back down!" The now is easily inferred, knowing Germany's impatience.

Prussia looks to him. "No." This causes several countries to gasp, before he continues. "How dare you all ignore a fellow country." Prussia glares into the eyes of his audience, internally smirking at the way they're all paying attention to him. "It was not Russia's turn. It was Canada's." He states, looking in the direction of the Canadian, who is wearing a shocked and curious expression. "He was supposed to go after France, and what happens? Everyone ignores him. That's totally unawesome!"

Murmurs break out against the other countries, who are immensely guilty and ashamed that they ignored one of their own. France feels horrible that he didn't notice how the country that he views as his son was being treated. He slumps in his seat, cursing at himself that provoking England was more important than his _son._ He feels a light weight on his hand and looks up to see England smiling at him comfortingly. He half-smiles in return and allows the other's silent comfort.

Canada watches as Prussia sits back down, a proud glint in his eyes at the way that he made the other countries realize their behavior. Prussia meets his eyes and gives a slight wink, causing Canada to blush at the attention. He's surprised that someone besides his papa noticed him and cared enough to make a scene like that. Germany looks at him and tells him to give his speech, and he stands up, happy that, for once, every country is listening to him.

The meeting quickly draws to a close, the other countries still berating themselves for ignoring Canada. Maybe they'll remember him from now on, the memories of Prussia scolding them too hard to forget. Prussia approaches Canada when the rest of the countries have left the room. "That was unawesome the way that they were treating you! I couldn't believe it!" He looks so indignant that Canada giggles slightly.

Prussia freezes, awed by the adorable sound. Canada blushes at the way that the other's red eyes are looking at him, like he's something to be treasured. "T-thank you." A small tear slips out of his eye, causing Prussia to frown. Prussia reaches a hand up and wipes away the tear. "Are you really that sad, Birdie?"

Canada stiffens at the nickname and shakes his head. "I-I'm just so happy that another country, besides papa, has noticed me…" He states, the happiness shining in his violet eyes. He gets an idea and smirks softly, earning a confused look from the other nation. He steps closer and steps onto the tips of his toes and leans in towards Prussia.

Prussia freezes as Canada gets closer and his face turns bright red when he feels those soft lips on his cheek. Canada steps back and winks at him, the gesture adorable.

"Canada! It's time to go!" Canada frowns when he hears France calling for him, but he presses a slip of paper into the albino's hand. He starts walking away, turning around mid-walk and waving softly at the other nation. Prussia smiles in return, feeling disappointed that the other country is leaving.

He looks at the paper in his hand and cheers when he reads the words written on it.

 _Call Me 3_

 _XXX-XXX-XXXX_

He's definitely going to follow the paper's advice, wanting to see more of the shy nation. He immediately saves it into his phone, adding a little heart next to Canada's name. He rolls his eyes at how he's acting like a teenage girl with her first crush, but in a way… He is.

"East! Come on!" He hears Germany's deep voice calling to him, and he turns to leave the room, an extra spring in his step. He's excited about the future possibilities between him and the Canadian. Maybe the other would go on a date with him? Maybe… Whatever happens next, he knows that he's found someone to spend some of that extra free time with. 3

To be continued, maybe?


	2. Best Date Ever!

**I don't own Hetalia sadly. :P**

 **Prussia's Outfit - Search fanpop Hetalia Gakuen Prussia and it should be the first link :3**

 **Canada's Outfit - Search Hetalia Canada eh animejanice on google and the first link is the picture :P**

* * *

"I know that you wanna be Canadian~" Prussia's phone wakes him up early in the morning, far earlier than he's used to waking. He groans and rolls over, grabbing his phone and answering it.

"Hallo, Birdie." He rasps through the phone, smiling at a gentle chuckle from the other person.

"Good morning, Gil. Did I wake you?" He asks with a small grin, knowing the sleeping habits of the Prussian.

Prussia yawns before laughing, "Kesesese~ I guess that answered your question, huh, Mattie?"

His response is a quick burst of laughter and he can almost see the other's violet eyes twinkling with amusement. The laugh fades away, quickly being replaced by silence. "Gil?"

"Ja, Vögelchen?" Prussia asks, concerned for the other nation.

"W-would you mind going out with me today?"

Prussia laughs happily, relief spreading throughout his body, "Kesesese~ Of course, Birdie!"

Canada's voice replies filled with relief, "Great. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Ja, that's great. I'll be ready. Talk to you later then." Prussia says and just before he hangs up, Canada hears a "This is going to be awesome!"

Prussia immediately gets up and heads to his bathroom after hanging up the call. He has a quick shower and starts picking out his clothes. He smirks when he sees one of his favorite outfits, and puts it on. He looks in the mirror and smirks, running his hands through his hair.

He has on a collared t-shirt with a black tie and a pair of navy slacks. He has a dark red hoodie on as well along with his famous Iron Cross necklace. He pulls the hood over his head and goes to the living room to put on his shoes. He puts on a pair of black socks with the word awesome written across the sole before putting on a pair of normal black dress shoes. Not five minutes after he finishes dressing, there's a knock on his door. He smirks and calls out to Gilbird, "Gilbird! I'll be back later, stay awesome!"

He then opens the door and smiles at the person on the other side. Canada is wearing a white hoodie with a red maple leaf on it. He has a red shirt under it where only an inch of it is visible. He's wearing a pair of white slacks and brown dress shoes. He has the hood up as well and there are cute polar bear ears on the edge of the hood, making it look like he actually has the ears. "You ready, Gil?"

Prussia nods his head and smiles. Canada reaches a hand out and Prussia takes it happily. Canada leads him to his car and opens the door for the albino nation. Prussia blushes slightly at the gesture and gets in the car. Canada walks around to the other side and gets in as well, buckling his seatbelt immediately.

He pulls out of Prussia's driveway and heads to one of his favorite pancake restaurants, knowing that the both of them both love the breakfast food. Prussia recognizes where they're going and grins happily. They start talking about what's been happening recently for them and soon they've arrived at the restaurant.

Canada gets out of the car and walks around to the other side, opening the door for Prussia once again. He holds out and arm and Prussia links his arm with Canada's. They walk to the front door of the restaurant and Canada holds the door open for Prussia again. They walk inside and are soon seated.

A bubbly waitress with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail comes to take their orders and is obviously trying to flirt with both of them. Prussia rolls his eyes and Canada says that they'll both have water and pancakes. Her eyes widen and she giggles slightly before nodding and saying that she'll bring the food out soon.

They start talking again while waiting for the food and occasionally laugh when something the other said is particularly funny. The waitress returns later with two glasses of water and takes another look at the two of them, giggling again. She then disappears again, causing them to look in the direction she went with confusion. They start talking once again before she returns with plates heaping with pancakes.

She looks at them once more before adopting a nervous look. "Um, I'd just like to say that I think you're a really cute couple~" She says before giggling once again and bouncing on the tips of her feet. Their faces light up a deep red causing her to giggle once again before going to another table.

"She vas veird." Prussia says simply, receiving a nod and a burst of laughter from Canada.

They start eating the pancakes, conversation fading due to the delicious food. Prussia chuckles softly when he notices that Canada has drowned the pancakes in maple syrup while he only has a light amount of the sweet liquid. Canada looks at him a bit sheepishly, but doesn't say anything, his love for maple already known well between the two of them.

They continue to eat, having a silent conversation with their eyes. They eventually finish eating and Canada smiles before placing a tip on the table for the waitress. They both stand up and Canada takes the ticket up to the front and pays for it, despite Prussia's protests. They walk to the car, both of them getting in. Canada chuckles quietly when he notices that Prussia's pouting. "You can pay for dinner, okay?"

Prussia perks up at that and nods happily, causing Canada to smile fondly at him. Canada starts driving again and Prussia looks at him curiously, causing Canada to fondly roll his eyes. "No, I am not telling you where we're going."

Prussia pouts again, but Canada turns on the radio, causing Prussia to start singing the song. Canada listens happily to the Prussian while driving to his next destination. He quickly arrives at an ice skating rink, causing Prussia to look at him excitedly. They walk into the rink and rent their skates.

They put on the skates and step onto the ice. Both of them know how to skate fairly well, so they just enjoy themselves skating around on the ice hand in hand. They continue to talk the whole time and basically just enjoy being together.

After a bit, they start to get hungry, so after turning in their skates, they leave the rink. Canada smiles as they get in the car, reaching into the backseat and pulling out a picnic basket. "Picnic?" He asks, receiving an eager nod. He grins and drives to a garden that's nearby.

They walk around and Canada leads them to a certain section of the garden, causing Prussia's eyes to light up. "Blue cornflowers?! Zhat's awesome!" He exclaims.

Canada smiles and they set up the blanket near the flowers, sitting down and taking out the various foods that Canada made. "Glad you like it, Gil."

They start eating the food and enjoying the company once again. No one bothers them, so they remain in a world of their own. Canada smiles when he notices the photo booth nearby and whispers to Prussia, "Want to take some pictures with me?" He asks, nodding towards the booth.

Prussia's ruby red eyes light up and he nods happily. They put the blanket back in the basket and the picnic basket back in Canada's car. They then head towards the photo booth and get in, paying for the pictures. The first picture is a normal pose of them just sitting together looking at the camera. The second picture is of them making goofy pictures together. The third picture is of them looking into each other's eyes, their affection for each other clear on their faces. The fourth picture is of them meeting in a soft kiss, their eyes both closed from the pictures.

They get out of the booth and are glad that they ordered two copies of the pictures, since they both definitely want to keep these pictures. Their faces are still a soft red from the kiss and they head back to Canada's car. They then head to a mall to kill some time before dinner. They shop for a while, occasionally buying the other small gifts.

Soon it's time for dinner and they decide what they're going to eat. They head to that restaurant and get some food to go, Prussia paying for it due to their earlier agreement. They get back in Canada's car and Canada drives them to a place close to an orchard of maple trees. They grab the blanket from their earlier picnic and walk to the orchard. They sit down amongst the trees and start eating their dinner, their conversation light and happy.

The dinner soon disappears and they sit there in comfortable silence as Canada tries to gather his courage for what he wants to do. You see, they've been dating for roughly half a year at this point and having confessed that they love each other yet. Prussia knew to wait for Canada to say it first, because he didn't want to rush the younger nation. Canada decided that he finally was actually in love with the Prussian and planned this day out as a way to confess to him.

The sun starts setting and Canada smiles, finding his courage in the beauty of the scene. He looks to Prussia and puts his hand gently on the other's. Prussia looks at him curiously and gulps when he sees the concentration and determination in the other's eyes. He feels a faint blush spread across his cheeks, the beauty of the other person overwhelming him. "Gil?" Canada asks.

"Ja, Birdie?" Prussia says with a curious look in his eyes.

"Je t'aime…" Canada says shyly, looking hopefully into the other's eyes.

Prussia gasps and smiles widely. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Vögelchen!"

Canada smiles and lean forwards, connecting their lips together. Prussia quickly melts into the kiss and sighs happily, wrapping his arms around his Canada. The kiss breaks apart before meeting once again, more passionately than before. Canada sweetly licks Prussia's bottom lips, causing Prussia to gasp softly into the kiss. Canada presses his tongue forward and gently explores Prussia's mouth, causing him to emit a few small moans and mewling sounds. The kiss eventually ends, much too soon for either of their likings, as their supplies of oxygen had run out.

They touch foreheads together and look each other lovingly in the eyes. The sun has long since set and they look around, realizing how late it is. They smile sheepishly at each other and meander their way back to Canada's car. Canada drives Prussia back home and pecks him softly on the cheek before he gets out of the car.

Canada then drives home as well, smiling in happiness at the perfect day. They both get ready for bed and lay in their beds thinking about the date. Smiles spread across their faces and they say at almost the same time, "Best date ever." Well, Prussia basically screamed it and Canada whispered it, but you get the point. They both fall asleep thinking about the date, smiles on their faces.

~To Be Continued...Maybe?~


End file.
